


Морозко

by EvilLine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: АУ по мотивам сказки.





	

Ронять коньки в колодец было явно не лучшей идеей. Впрочем, Юри всего лишь хотел повесить их на край и набрать воды по дороге с катка, но потертый шнурок лопнул и коньки, грустно блеснув на прощание, булькнули в ледяную воду. Юри застыл на месте, ошарашенно сообразив, что если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь зацепит и выловит коньки ведром, его убьют на месте: коньки были старые, уже почти малы, зато со старательно выцарапанными кандзи имени на лезвиях коньков. Выпрашивал он их две зимы.  
Юри побегал вокруг колодца, согреваясь, набрал воздуха в легкие и нырнул следом. 

В мире-в-колодце было очень много снега: Юри увяз в пушистом сугробе по пояс и еле выбрался, дрожа от облепившего холода. Очки залепило снегом и Юри ужасно хотелось лечь и умереть прямо в этом снегу. Слишком много горестей сразу: не удавшийся прыжок, заболевшая Юко-сенсей, драчливый Нишигори, потерянные коньки - Юри всхлипнул и потер варежками обожженные холодом щеки.

\- Ты чего тут делаешь, мальчик? - услышал Юри добрый голос и уткнулся носом в восхитительно теплую шубу.  
\- Да пусть себе валяется, - ответил другой голос, звонкий и злющий. 

Очнулся Юри в странной комнате, просторной и пахнущей чем-то приятным. На невообразимо огромной кровати возлежала стопка вышитых подушек. Юри поморгал и нашарил аккуратно положенные рядом очки. Видно стало четче, но понятней не стало: где он? И где коньки?  
Юри с трудом поднялся, выпутавшись из кровати, и осторожно вышел из комнаты.

\- ... подарочек от Юко-Онны. Перекинула мальца через колодцы, как его теперь вернуть? - голос взрослый и веселый, слегка задумчивый, но не строгий.  
\- Сам сюда его приволок, сам и возись, - недовольное хмыканье и звон посуды.  
\- Принес я, а подушками заваливал ты. И не отнекивайся, стеснительный ты мой.  
\- Виктор! Тьфу ты, Дедушка Мороз. Правильно Яков Морозович говорил, куда тебе в Деды. Бестолочь.  
\- Где твоя добрая душа, Снег-Юрочка?

Юри нечаянно закашлялся и сполз по стенке. Шаги - одни тяжелые и четкие, вторые неровные и легкие.  
\- Нет, ему определенно нравится валяться! Свинка какая-то, честное слово.  
\- Юра! 

Взъерошенный мальчик в голубой шубке сел на корточки возле Юри и фыркнул:  
\- Зачем такому растяпе коньки? На ровном месте упал.  
\- Хватит вредничать, - укоризненно сказал высокий и совсем молодой мужчина и грациозно склонился, невозможно красиво улыбаясь:  
\- Значит, любишь кататься на коньках?  
\- Дааа, - тихо всхлипнул Юри. - А прыжки не получаются...  
\- Я тебе помогу, - пообещал Виктор. - Мы поможем, у Снег-Юрки прыжки отлично получаются. Но сначала - горячий чай! Юрка, у нас пирожки есть?  
\- Есть, есть.

Юри очнулся у колодца, совсем не замерзший и с новенькими блестящими коньками в руках.  
\- Не приснилось, - восхищенно прошептал он, прижимая коньки к груди. 

_Они пришли выполнять обещание через тринадцать лет._  



End file.
